selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ghost Of You
Ghost Of You (Fantasma de Ti en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene formando parte de su segundo álbum titulado A Year Without Rain siendo la octava pista. Existe una versión en español de esta canción, titulada Fantasma de Amor. Letra Letra original= Turn my back to the door Feel so much better now Don't even try anymore Nothing left to lose There's a voice that's in the air Saying don't look back nowhere There's a voice that's always there And I'll never be Quite the same as I was before This part of you still remains Though it's out of focus You're just somewhere that I've been And I won't go back again You're just somewhere that I've been I'm breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about Living life crazy loud Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you And I'll never be like I was The day I met you Too naive, yes I was Boy that's why I let you in Wear your memory like a stain Can't erase or numb the pain Here to stay with me forever I'm breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about Living life crazy loud Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you One of these days I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming One of these days I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused But for now there's a reason that You're still here in my heart I'm breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about Living life crazy loud Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left for me to doubt, but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you Breathing in, breathing out Breathing in, breathing out Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left to figure out, but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you |-| Letra traducida= Le doy la espalda, a la puerta Se siente mejor ahora Ni siquiera lo intentes más No hay nada que perder Hay una fuerza que está en el aire Que dice "no mires atrás jamás" Hay una fuerza que siempre está ahí Y nunca voy a ser, la misma Como era antes de esto Una parte de ti sigue estando A pesar de lo lejos No eres más que un lugar donde estuve Y no voy a volver de nuevo No eres más que un lugar donde estuve Estribillo Estoy respirando, intentando ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo? Viviendo una vida loca Como si tuviera el derecho a eso No hay más palabras en mi boca No queda nada para saber Pero yo creo que nunca podre olvidarme De tu fantasma Y nunca voy a ser como fuí El día que te conocí Demasiado ingenua, sí lo era Nene es por eso que te dejo Estas en mi memoria como una mancha Que no se puede borrar o calmar el dolor Aquí se quedara conmigo para siempre Estribillo Estoy respirando, intentando ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo? Viviendo una vida loca Como si tuviera el derecho a eso No hay más palabras en mi boca No queda nada para saber Pero yo creo que nunca podre olvidarme De tu fantasma Uno de estos días, voy a despertar, de esta pesadilla que estoy soñando Uno de estos días rezo para poder superarte Uno de estos días, me daré cuenta de que estoy tan cansada de sentirme confundida Peroahora hay una razón por la que todavía estás en mi corazón ... Estribillo Estoy respirando, intentando ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo? Viviendo una vida loca Como si tuviera el derecho a eso No hay más palabras en mi boca No queda nada para saber Pero yo creo que nunca podre olvidarme De tu fantasma Respirando, intentando Respirando, intentando Como si tuviera el derecho a eso No hay más palabras en mi boca No queda nada para saber Pero yo creo que nunca podre olvidarme De tu fantasma Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones